My True Wish
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: 3 CAP UP! ! ! Nobu's Reflexions Los nueve meses casi se cumplen...tanto tiempo envueltos en dolor y sufrimiento...¿cuales serán sus verdaderos deseos? ¿Que es lo que quieren en todo el vasto mundo...? LAMENTO DESMASIADO LA ETERNA TARDANZA ; ;!
1. Chapter 1

**MY TRUE WISH…**

La oscuridad es todo lo que puedo percibir estando encerrada entre los cuatro muros que me rodean…el dolor y la desolación me recuerdan las desgracias de las que he sido partícipe, y posiblemente causante…¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto precisamente cuando mi felicidad estaba en su pleno apogeo? ¿Es acaso la obra del Rey Demonio…?

Si, posiblemente eso sea…

No creo que la culpa lo tenga la bella criatura que se está formando en mi vientre, no veo el porque una bendición como él o ella sean la razón de mi desgracia…mas bien soy yo misma; yo y mi inmadurez fueron los que me guiaron a esto…atarme a una persona que es tan parecida a mí, que puede perdonar los horrores de ésta mujer…pero una que no amo…

He perdido todo… ¿Ne, Nana…estás enojada conmigo…?

¿Es acaso que todos me odian…? ¿No podré verlos nuevamente a ti, Shin, Yasu-san ó…?

Mi pecho está quemando…aún no dejo de pensar en ti, tus cabellos costos y dorados, lisos, sedosos, introduciendo mis dedos por ellos para acariciarlos con la ternura que me trae el rostro tan apacible que tienes al dormir; los ojos mieles que tan sólo me ven a mí, una dulzura indescriptible que me hace sonrojar a todo segundo, observando mi alma a través de mis ojos, salvándome de la tristeza que me podía atacar en cualquier momento.

Tu piel pálida, cuerpo esbelto y reconfortante…puedo sentir en las noches solitarias, como ésta, como tus brazos me toman tratando de calmar mi ser, susurrándome al oído las constantes promesas que jamás me dejarán en paz…

¿Sabes, Nobu…? No habrá persona que se pueda comparar contigo.

Quiero a Takumi…amo a Nana…pero, el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti va mas allá de lo que las palabras humanas pueden describir…

Nobu… ¿Estás viendo la preciosa Luna, tal como yo…?

No he visto ninguna luna llena desde aquella velada donde fui la mujer mas feliz del planeta, sólo con tomarme la mano con aquellas amplias y cálidas tuyas…acercándote a mi rostro, besándome dulcemente, defendiéndome de los mismos sentimientos que pudiese tener mi corazón…

¿Estás esforzándote para BLAST…?

Sabes que siempre seré su admiradora número uno…del grupo entero, de la voz angelical de Nana, de las estupendas letras que salen de tus dedos cuando pasan por la guitarra. Eres la única persona que he amado verdaderamente, y la única a la que en verdad lamento perder…no quiero dejar de verte…

Deseo volver a abrazarte, ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa…sentir tus manos acariciándome cariñosamente el rostro al momento que intento imitar tus acciones…sentir la perfección sólo con estar juntos… ¿Es hermoso, verdad…?

Demasiado perfecto para mí…para ambos…Nobu…

¿Me seguirás amando? ¿A ésta mujer tan rastrera que te dejó a un lado inconcientemente…?

No quiero que te sigas sintiendo miserable, desearía que conocieras a alguien que te valorara, que tu amaras con todo tu corazón, que se lo entregaras y fuesen sincero contigo mismo…pero al mismo tiempo soy una egoísta…

Quiero seguir siendo tuya, que tu seas mío y de nadie más…pese a saber que, por éste bebe de Takumi, nuestras vidas hayan muerto…Tu felicidad y la mía…

Veo mi anillo por enésima vez…estoy en el último mes de embarazo…y me tortura cuando te veo, cada ocasión, en los ensayos o en el departamento 707; los conciertos, la publicidad… ¿No te conté, verdad? Compré el primer disco que salió de BLAST…Nana me lo dio antes de que saliese en las tiendas, incluso antes que Misato-chan…

No podemos soportar vernos sin tomarnos de las manos y romper en llanto…tu nunca dices nada y yo no se que comentar…

He esperado que me pidas que regrese contigo…me divorciaría y viviría en la pobreza si eso amerita volver contigo, pero… ¿y si ya tienes a alguien? Me odiaría de por vida el saber que arruino tu existencia con mi sola presencia. Te amo tanto…que duele tanto como el infierno en vida…

Alzo mis dedos y delineo mis labios…puedo sentir el último beso que me diste hace casi un mes…en la fiesta que tuvimos en el departamento; todos tuvieron que controlar sus vicios para que yo no saliera afectada… ¿Saben que los amo, verdad…?

Tu aliento chocando contra el mío, nuestras manos entrelazadas antes de eliminar cualquier rastro de distancia y fundirnos en un preciado, delicioso y doloroso beso…mojado ante las lágrimas que corrían de nuestros ojos… ¿Cuánto mas podremos soportar así…?

Solo se que…aunque mi alma muera, todo mi ser será siempre tuyo…aunque parezca que mi hija y mi cuerpo son de mi esposo, en mi mente y corazón te pertenecen a ti…

Nobu…

¿Ne, Nana…Nobu…Shin.-chan…Yasu-san…Ren-san…Algún día podremos regresar a los días felices de aquel entonces, cuando apenas nos estábamos conociendo…?

¿Habrá alguna manera de retroceder el tiempo…de borrar mi relación con Takumi…o aclarar nuestro rompimiento…?

¿De asegurarnos que ese hijo es tuyo, Nobu…? ¿Qué ahora estemos casados…?

¿El que… yo siga siendo la mascota de BLAST…?

¡Cuánto lo desearía…! no habría cosa mas feliz que pudiera pasarme mas que ello…

Yo…lo desearía…

Por favor, Dios, Rey de los demonios, Buda… ¿Pueden cumplirme ese deseo…?


	2. Chapter 2

MELANCHOLY…

Sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente mientras que la música penetraba por sus oídos…No había nada ni nadie más en aquella habitación; un cuarto que ha quedado vacío, sin nadie que lo visite, sin que lo habite…un cuarto que era tuyo, donde sólo han quedado las memorias, buenas y malas, por las que ambas pasamos.

¿Ne, Hachi? ... ¿Oboeteru ka?

¿La vez en que nos vimos por primera ocasión en el tren…Cuando nos reencontramos en la casa?

¿Crees tú que todo es a base de coincidencias? Recuerdo que alguien me lo dijo…No existen las coincidencias, sino lo que es inevitable.

¿Acaso nuestro encuentro fue cosa del destino? Je. Si lo pienso bien, mi vieja yo jamás pensaría en algo como eso…Irascible, incomprensible, pero cierto. Pero hay algo que no quiero creer aún, y eso es tu felicidad… ¿acaso el verla frustrada, también era parte del destino…de la vida?

Puede ser que te encuentres contenta en éstos momentos con lo que tienes, pero cada vez que nos reunimos, que te veo cara a cara y me sonríes; cada vez que vez a Nobu me doy cuenta que la felicidad que estas llevando no es mas que terrenal, una realidad cruel y perturbadora.

¿Acaso había manera mas desgraciada para sacar a alguien de su sueño¿Y de no haberla…por qué¿Qué tuvo que ocurrirte a ti? Una de las personas que más quiero, mi primera y única mejor amiga…

No tienes idea de lo doloroso que nos resulta, no solo a mí, verte sufriendo; el saber que no sonríes desde el fondo de tu corazón como cuando nos conocimos. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que supimos que eras realmente feliz…Ni siquiera yo lo se¿tu lo recuerdas…Nana?

Me encojo en el frío y duro piso, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar paulatinamente por mis mejillas hasta acabar en las tablas, me aprieto el pecho, siendo consumida por la frustración y el dolor…siendo torturada por mis especulaciones, los recuerdos y la música de fondo… ¿sabes? Ésta melodía la compuso Nobu. Él no es nada bueno con el piano, pero, cuando estuvimos en el estudio, es como si sus dedos supieran hacia donde ir…

Que melodía tan triste, melancólica, dolorosa…me tortura tan sólo oírla, pero no puedo parar de repetirla una vez tras otra; incluso si el corazón se me encoje y explota por la frustración, me es imposible pararla. ¿Sabes por qué? Pues ella me recuerda a ti, a mí…

Cuando escuché acerca de que te casabas, te marchabas de ésta casa…también recuerdo cuando no dejaba de pensar en Ren, y tu me acompañaste al concierto, tomaste mi mano en apoyo y me sonreíste.; las lágrimas que juntas derramamos observando el espectáculo, imaginarme las que se esparcieron por las sábanas, tuyas, a escondidas, ante la desesperación y confusión…

Las que pudiste haberme ocultado cuando mas sola y arrinconada estabas…Aun me pregunto¿por qué no me lo contaste¿Tal vez por que no confiabas…? No esa no eres tú, posiblemente porque no querías que me preocupara vanamente, como en estos momentos no dejo de hacerlo.

Verte en las fiestas me regocija de alegría, pero también me hace sentir culpable de tus desgracias, de no saber como sacarte de ellas…Hachi…no puedes imaginar lo importante que resultas para mí.

Yo no tengo mas deseos que hacerte feliz…se que puedes…ser incluso mucho mas feliz de lo que soy yo.

Escucho como tocan la puerta repetidamente, pero no soy capaz de levantarme por mi misma. Mi mente esta sumida en un trance mientras que mis ojos se pierden ante la imagen de la pared blanca. Posiblemente sea Ren de nuevo que viene a buscarme…él es mi única tabla de salvación, mi consuelo, para éste mundo…el que me hace sentir que estas en buenas manos, sabiendo yo que podría ser todo una farsa, una simple mentira; pero ya vez, sabes que jamás me he podido negar a él…por mas que lo intente

Mi llanto se transforma en sollozo de un segundo a otro, los golpes a la puerta se hacen mas desesperados, creo que incluso puedo identificar los gritos desesperados…no parece ser tan sólo una persona, acaso Ren ¿estará acompañado…¿Será Yazu…?

En esta clase de situaciones no puedo identificar siquiera en que día estoy viviendo, la hora que es…el hambre y el sueño son nulos cuando las reflexiones acuden a mi mente…

¿Sabes? Es bastante extraño, sería un poco más normal si se tratasen de mis propios problemas, pero todos tienen que ver contigo. Tu tristeza, frustración e infelicidad significan también las mías…

Tal vez si seas verdaderamente dichosa, pero cuando nos vez, cuando encuentras a lo que pudieras ser…cuando lloras en mi hombro confesándome que aún lo amas, todo se me viene abajo…

Por eso, no tengo más deseos a que tú seas feliz, Hachi…

Suena Raro ¿verdad…? Tal vez debería esperar ser de lo mas feliz con Ren y dejarte a un lado, pero es imposible…eres una de las personas que mas quiero, que amo…por eso, por eso no puedo dejarte aparte.

No se cuando me he quedado dormida en éste sitio; mi cuerpo está frío, tal vez porque el clima ha ido irregular éste mes, y porque me desplomé aquí, sin cobija alguna. La puerta, escuché como si la forzaran, los gritos aclamando mi nombre, que no pude contestar.

No quiero saber de nada ni nadie, tan sólo quiero desear…

¿Ne, Hachi, podrías crees que podríamos volver el tiempo, a cuando éramos como una familia…Cuando nos felicitabas y celebrabas dándonos la mejor de las comidas en casa, acompañado de cerveza y pastel?

¿Habrá manera de que puedas ser feliz con Nobu, de que no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas de dolor?

¿De qué todo ese arrepentimiento se vea fuera y ambas podamos disfrutar, sin angustias ni penurias…?

Por favor, Dios, Rey de los demonios, Buda… ¿Pueden cumplirme ese deseo…?


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPINESS AND DREAMS AREN'T THE SAME

Las lágrimas no cesan de rodar por mis mejillas al estar arrodillado frente a la cama, en aquella oscura habitación actualmente desalojada. Mi corazón se encoje de tristeza y los lamentos no paran de brotar de mis labios; por más que deseo sonreír y desearte la felicidad, mi mente testaruda me impide aceptarlo plenamente, no quiero dejarte ir, pero si regresas así conmigo temo no traerte mas que preocupación y sufrimiento.

¿Cómo es que no sonríes como antes, qué no celebras como siempre, qué cada vez que intercambiamos miradas nos perdemos en la ajena, sumidos en una desesperante angustia?

Lo puedo suponer de mi persona…soportar verte con otro hombre, lejos de mi regazo, destruye mi alma, mis ilusiones y sentimientos, pero ¿Por qué pareces compartir mi desgracia? ¿Es qué él no ha sabido como tratarte…?

Una punzada más me atraviesa el pecho, llevando ambas manos a éste y tomándolo con presión. Ahora que no hay nadie puedo liberar mi frustración de ésta manera, en el sitio donde alguna vez viviste, donde compartimos tantos momentos juntos, como amigos, como novios y amantes.

Creo que jamás podré pagarle a Nana todo lo que le debo, lo que ha hecho por mí, y más últimamente que mis depresiones no me permiten concentrarme plenamente en el trabajo.

¿Ne Hachi, oboeteru?

¿Recuerdas aquel día en que nos conocimos, en éste mismo departamento? ¿Que escuchaste, como nuestra fan número uno, la primera canción que nos guiaría al estrellato? ¿Y…que mencionaste que era tu melodía preferida?

Ahora, más que nunca, me siento identificado con esa canción. No puedo hacer nada sin tu amor, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido…Me pregunto si tendrás idea de lo feliz que me hace el verte en cada concierto, siendo la primera, y lo deprimente que es observarte sonreír, durante las fiestas, con aquellos gestos tan dolidos y cargados de culpa.

¿Es por mi culpa?

¿Te sientes responsable de mi condición?

Si es así, soy la peor escoria que pudo haber existido…Yo, que tanto promulgaba el protegerte de toda infelicidad, soy ahora quien te la estoy causando. No soy mejor que un monstruo, tal vez y sea peor que aquel 'hombre' que ahora cuida de ti.

¿Sabes, Hachi?

A veces me he puesto a pensar ¿Por qué nuestro sueño no pudo pasar a ser una realidad? ¿Tan imposible era que una persona lo fuese…? ¿El ser feliz con el ser que más amaba? ¿Está…prohibido?

Ya no se que es lo que debo hacer, como debo reaccionar, que tengo que cumplir para poder olvidarme de ti. Eso es lo que piensa mi yo consiente. Siéndote sincero, aunque los momentos que guardemos sean tristes, dolorosos o que nos traigan nostalgia e infelicidad, no los deseo olvidar, no quiero apartarme, no deseo amar a otra persona que no seas tú, porque eres la única que en verdad me ha comprendido, me ha apoyado, me ha amado…

¿Puedes ver el cielo, Hachi? Está llorando…parece que acompaña mis lágrimas fuera de ésta habitación, queriendo consolarme…ó ¿Acaso tu también estás llorando? Me pregunto si alguno de nuestros amigos será quien la haya invocado. Últimamente nos hemos visto identificados con nuestro single.

Estiro el brazo y tomo entre mis dedos la guitarra. ¡Oh! Mi fiel amiga, que me acompañas en las penurias y alegrías, expresando entre tus cuerdas los sentimientos que mi mente desea gritar y que mis labios no obedecen.

De mis dedos fluyen las notas, como si el instrumento fuera otra extensión de mi cuerpo. Sello mis ojos debajo de los párpados y no permito que las lágrimas continúen saliendo. No puedo seguir así…pero tampoco quiero dejarte atrás.

¿Qué debería hacer entonces para dejar de sufrir? ¿Acaso encontrar una nueva enamorada? ¿Será ello posible…? ¿Volveré a amar a alguien tan fervientemente como lo he hecho contigo? No, lo más probable es que mi corazón albergue tu imagen y sonrisas, apretujando mi corazón cada vez que vuelva a mi algún aspecto tuyo: tu voz, aroma, sonrisas, llanto…

Los sueños y la realidad se hallan en planos distintos. Cumplir un sueño no implica que éste mismo te de la felicidad…a veces, hayas a la persona correcta para ti en donde menos lo esperabas; y cuando la tienes en la palma de tu mano. Una realidad repetitiva y dolorosa; pero más acertada no lograba ser.

El gruñir del trueno nubla mi música, separando mis ojos de mi fiel amiga y centrarla en la solitaria ventana…

¿Ne, Hachi…si pudieses regresar el tiempo, a qué época de tu vida irías? ¿Serías capaz de corregir algo? ¿De borrarme de tu destino? O acaso… ¿Poder escapar de la cruel realidad y encerrarnos perpetuamente en nuestras noches de luna llena?

Soy un romántico, por ello pienso que cualquiera de las posibilidades es buena; pero también soy egoísta, porque sin importar cual escoja el Rey Demonio, quiero que te traiga de vuelta a mi…


End file.
